Probe cards are devices that can provide an interface between a tester for controlling testing of an electronic device and the electronic device. It is desirable to minimize contact resistance between the contacting elements of the probe card and a Device under Test (DUT) in order to maintain reliable testing and optimal throughput. As devices become smaller and smaller, establishing good contact with the DUT becomes increasingly difficult.